


Operation: Matchmaking

by clover71



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Trope Bingo Round 3, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe Keigo could deny it all he wanted but almost everyone in the team agreed that their captain was undoubtedly attracted to one Tezuka Kunimutsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for Trope Bingo 2014 [round 3] for the square prompt _'matchmaker'_
> 
> \- Pretty late in posting it here at AO3 but this has been sleeping in my LJ fic account so I thought I'd share it here in case anyone wants to read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters. Copyright belongs to its creator, Konomi Takeshi. This fic is written for non-profitable purpose.  
> .  
> .
> 
> * * *

.  
.  
The sakura trees shook a little as a gentle wind blew past sending pale pink petals fluttering in the air and raining around him. 

Atobe drew his gaze skyward, squinting against the radiance of the sun. He shielded his eyes with his hand and said, "This year may be a perfect year to fall in love." 

His other hand curled tightly around the straps of his tennis bag (he was in the mood to carry it himself today) while he headed off to the courts to meet his team.

 

*

 

Atobe Keigo could deny it all he wanted but Yuushi wasn't the only one who had noticed. Almost everyone in the team agreed that their captain was undoubtedly attracted to one Tezuka Kunimutsu.

It all started at the first round of the Kanto Regional Tournament. Or maybe even before that because all Atobe could talk about most of the time was 'Tezuka this and Tezuka that.' But Yuushi wasn't paying attention, not until their fated match with Seigaku. And what happened after that.

At first, Yuushi thought it was guilt that drove Atobe to arrange (and pay for) Tezuka's rehabilitation in Germany after defeating the Seigaku captain in the Regional's first round. Atobe did admit it was his fault that Tezuka's injury got worse. Shishido thought it was merely a scheme to keep Tezuka away, which may result to Seigaku becoming weak. 

Except. 

Seigaku didn't become weak. If anything they progressed far from everyone's expectations. All thanks to their freshman regular.

It wasn't a scheme either. It couldn't be when every freaking day, Atobe made an effort to call Tezuka. Not that Yuushi was keeping tabs on his captain, but he was always there to witness it, to notice how Atobe's voice would drop a notch and would sound… well, sugary whenever he spoke with Tezuka. 

"Maybe he just admires Tezuka-san or respects him like most middle-school players do," Ootori tried to reason when Yuushi brought up the issue with the rest of the team, but that didn't sway Yuushi's suspicions.

Even Mukahi came up with the same theory. "It's so obvious that anyone who doesn't see it is either too blind or too dense," he said after Atobe announced that they were having a practice match with Seigaku just before the final game at the Regionals. That was after he ended a rather lengthy overseas phone call with Tezuka who was still in Germany at that time. Apparently, the entire Seigaku team, sans their captain of course, was going through some training in a nearby cottage. 

Atobe may be boastful and vain but when a friend needed his help, he was never selfish. Tezuka may be, as Atobe had declared countless times, his rival but in a way, he also considered Tezuka a friend, or – if Yuushi's presumptions were somewhat correct – a potential love interest. Who could blame him for thinking that way when the usually proud Atobe went so far as to risking humiliating defeat from the hands of the snotty Seigaku freshman, Echizen Ryoma, who always, always got under Atobe's skin. It was… it was much more than doing Tezuka a favor.

When Yuushi asked Atobe why he was so invested in Echizen after Seigaku won the Regionals championship, Atobe only shrugged then said, "He's Tezuka's protégée. The brat pisses me off but he's important to Tezuka so." Atobe turned away then and Yuushi knew he shouldn't push any further.

Then there was the Nationals. Atobe wasn't initially thrilled to learn that their school had been extended a special invitation to participate in the tournament since Tokyo was the host city. But when Ootori said, "Do you think Tezuka-san will be back from Germany, just in time for the Nationals?" Atobe's acrid expression instantly changed into a calm facade. 

"Then let's hope we face Seigaku so we can have our revenge," Atobe said with a certain gleam in his eyes, not the usual arrogance or thirst for vengeance but… it was something else.

They did face Seigaku in the quarterfinals. Yuushi made sure to observe their team captain closely while Atobe watched Tezuka and Kabaji's match. Atobe, though seemingly focused on Kabaji, was clearly stealing glances at Seigaku's esteemed captain. Yuushi couldn't blame him though. Tezuka did look in excellent shape.

When it started raining, Atobe's gaze were locked on Tezuka, dark eyes held what seemed like hunger and Yuushi couldn't help but cringe at the implication. _Seriously,_ he thought with a silent scoff. 

Tezuka won, which wasn't a surprise because. And Atobe didn't seem upset about the loss. He didn't even show any sign of disappointment when his match with Echizen 'the cocky rookie' Ryoma was cancelled. 

Late that afternoon at Atobe's mansion, Yuushi overheard (which wasn't on purpose because he wasn't eavesdropping, really, he wasn't) Atobe say, "At least I get to see Tezuka up close for another day. Right, Kabaji?" while outside Atobe's study. 

Yuushi found it rather difficult to hold back anymore. "I knew it," he said without preamble, gliding into the enormous room with a purpose, making Atobe jerk from his chair, eyes growing wide for a moment. 

Then the Hyoutei captain frowned. "Oshitari. What are you doing here? It thought you've gone home with the others?"

"I was looking for my phone," Yuushi said and it wasn't a lie. He remembered leaving it in the study that was why he came back. 

Atobe didn't seem to believe him though. He whipped out his phone, pressed on the keys and Yuushi soon heard the familiar ring tone. 

"There it is." Yuushi found his phone next to the stack of books in the table near the window. "So," he started as he slipped the gadget into his pant pocket. "About Tezuka." It was amusing to see Atobe's face turn a deep shade of crimson and Yuushi was so tempted to take a snapshot but he was sure Atobe would sic Kabaji after him if he did. 

"Get out of here, Oshitari!" Atobe barked and it was a sure sign that Yuushi had no room to argue or tease any further. So he left, filing the bit of information he collected at the back of his mind.

Yuushi wasn't a tattletale so he didn't tell anyone in the team but he couldn't keep himself from snorting or rolling his eyes every damn time Atobe recited, "You're not up to Tezuka's level yet," or "You're not as good as Tezuka" or something along those lines while he was in the middle of a match with Echizen. 

"Really, Atobe. Couldn't you be any more obvious?" Yuushi didn't realize he was actually mumbling until Mukahi leaned closer and asked what he meant. 

It was Mukahi who pointed out that Atobe was clearly trying to impress someone – and he didn't need to say it out loud but Yuushi could tell that by someone, Mukahi meant Tezuka – during the first half of the game. Only when Echizen seemed to have pushed Atobe to a corner did Atobe focus on the match. 

After Atobe lost and too proud to back down from the stupid bet he made with the Seigaku rookie that he honored the promise by snatching the razor from Echizen's ominous hand and trimming his own hair, he left the court in a hurry, unable to meet Tezuka's eyes. It was then Yuushi noticed something else. Tezuka was watching Atobe and though the Seigaku captain was stoic by nature, there was a hint of concern in Tezuka's eyes.

Yuushi couldn't help but wonder if there was a slim possibility that Tezuka somehow felt the same way for Atobe. 

 

*

 

"Atobe," Tezuka said in almost a whisper, but clear enough for Fuji to hear and loud enough to snap Fuji out of stupor – stupor that resulted from watching Echizen's brash attempt to shave Atobe's hair.

Atobe snatched the electric razor from Echizen though and did it himself but. He didn't shave his head as promised, only gave his hair a trim, which looked quite good on him, if the way Tezuka couldn't tear his eyes off Atobe was any indication.

Tezuka didn't berate Echizen later that day, not that Fuji expected him to. After all, it was Atobe who first made the bet and Echizen did win fair and square. Though Fuji could tell Tezuka was worried about the usually proud Hyoutei captain.

This wasn't the first time Fuji had seen Tezuka showing the slightest sign of caring for Atobe. It was moments like these when Tezuka's usual impassive facade falter even for the briefest of seconds. 

Fuji didn't want to think too much of it but he had seen this happened too many times that it couldn't simply be Tezuka showing a side of him that was actually capable of demonstrating emotions. 

"Hmm," he muttered under his breath as soon as Tezuka walked out of the court with the rest of the team, his eyes still on Atobe who had left ahead. "What is it with Atobe, I wonder, that brings out this side of you, Tezuka?"

"So you noticed it, too," someone said from behind him and Fuji didn't need to turn to know it was Inui. "I've been wondering the same thing. Ever since we learned it was Tezuka who had arranged our practice match with Hyoutei back at the training camp. Why, of all people, did he ask Atobe for help in bringing out Echizen's potential, to help Echizen prepare for his match in the Kanto Tournament finals back then?"

"I don't know. But you have a point." Fuji started to follow the others with Inui beside him. "He could've asked any other stronger opponent. He could've asked me, or anyone from team for that matter."

"What I find more puzzling was…" Inui paused, probably for dramatic effect, and adjusted his glasses, the sunlight bouncing off its misty surface. "Why did Atobe agree?"

As far as Fuji knew, Atobe wasn't such a bad person. He may be conceited but. Not that he knew much about the Hyoutei captain, but he had heard that Atobe was always willing to help out anyone in need. It wasn't something that would encourage Fuji to draw a conclusion though. 

But then there was Inui and his data and the things about Atobe he was able to gather from Oshitari Yuushi. 

During the match with Shitenhouji, Fuji couldn't help but notice Atobe in the higher bleachers watching Tezuka's match with sheer concentration. He wanted to think it was simply out of curiosity, gathering information about an opponent. But Hyoutei no longer had any matches ahead. 

Later, at the yakiniku place, Fuji told Tezuka, "He was watching you during your match with Chitose earlier, you know," when he was certain no one was listening, although he doubted Inui was really focused on the pieces of meat he was turning on the grill.

Fuji expected Tezuka to ask who he was talking about but Tezuka said, "Yeah. I saw him," with a blush dusting his cheek.

It may have been the perfect chance for Fuji to probe further but players from other schools came pouring in like there was a party going on. Then they discovered that the Hyoutei team was in fact in a separate room, which Fuji found to be a strange coincidence.

What was even harder to ignore was Atobe's hair looking exactly like it did before the dreaded haircut. Wasn't it short and spiky just hours ago?

"Could be a wig," he said, belatedly realizing he spoke out loud until Tezuka agreed.

"Could be." Tezuka was watching Atobe with a doe-eyed expression. "He doesn't need it though. The new haircut suits him. Any hairstyle, I think, would." He must not have meant to say that out loud either because he whipped his head to meet Fuji's curious gaze, cleared his throat and said, "I mean, uh…"

Soft giggles fluttered out of Fuji's mouth. "It's okay, Tezuka. It will be our little secret."

What happened near the climax of the eating contest that someone had decided to start became a blur to Fuji and no doubt to the rest of those left in the restaurant. All he could remember was Atobe was the remaining participant for Hyoutei and he grabbed a tong, said something like, "Tezuka, let's settle this," dipped a large piece of meat in what was supposedly a special sauce then threw it on the grill, resulting to a thick black fog building up in an incredible pace and filling the entire place until it was hard to see anything at all.

The next morning, Fuji tried to convince himself that everything that happened in that yakiniku place was a dream – a nightmare. Dwelling on it would only provide distractions and that was the last thing he needed. The disappointment he felt over his resounding loss from Shiraishi still lingered in his head. Preparing for the finals would be vital.

It wasn't a surprise to find Tezuka at the school courts early in the morning when the sky was still painted in hues of orange and light gray. "I thought you'd be here," he said, lowering his hand that held his racket. He was doing swinging practice when Fuji arrived. "Would you like to have a friendly match to get you warmed up?" 

"Sure." Fuji could sense there was something Tezuka wanted to talk about, something not related to the upcoming match with Rikkai Dai nor with tennis in general.

They were rallying for nearly ten minutes when Tezuka's face relaxed, the ball becoming less and less heavy with every hit, and then he said, "About Atobe," as he sent a drop shot that was easy for Fuji to return.

"What about him?" Fuji prompted when Tezuka didn't follow up. They were obviously not using any of their finishing moves and Fuji didn't mind engaging further into the rally if it was what would help Tezuka spill out whatever was on his mind… or perhaps in his heart.

Tezuka's eyes were trained on the ball, which was natural because they were in the middle of a game. Though it would be quite an adorable notion if Tezuka was in fact avoiding Fuji's gaze, especially when he asked, "What do you think of him?" with a tint of crimson spreading on his cheeks, something Fuji can clearly see even if they were on opposite sides of the court.

"Of Atobe?" Fuji returned a particularly fast forehand shot. "Well, he's arrogant and self-centered but I think he has a good heart." The ball flew back to him and he struck it with ease. "Why do you ask?"

Tezuka held his racket close to his hips, arm stretched and judging from his posture, Fuji knew what was coming: Zero shiki drop. So Fuji wasn't at all surprised when the ball rolled back to the net soon after it fell on his side of the court.

"Nothing. I…" It was unusual to see Tezuka so… so perturbed. 

Fuji wished he had his phone with him so he could take a picture, or wished the others were here to witness this side of Tezuka unfold. He thought a little push would help Tezuka out so he asked, "Do you like him?" and with fond amusement, he watched Tezuka's face turn bright red.

"What do you mean?" Creases appeared between Tezuka's eyebrows, his shoulders noticeably stiffening. "And are you going to serve any time soon?"

"Hmm…" Fuji stalled on purpose, lips curving further into a smirk. "I will if you answer my question."

Tezuka stared for a while then he sighed, shoulders relaxing. "Yeah. I think I do."

That was enough for now. Fuji knew getting Tezuka to confess something so personal was already an accomplishment 

 

*

 

It was the National finals and Seigaku seemed to be having problems. Their star rookie was missing and Yuushi was no longer surprised when Atobe came to their rescue like some fucking knight in shining armor, offering to help get the brat back hopefully in time for his match.

Unfortunately, Atobe had dragged him along with Seigaku's Momoshiro and they went off, not on a horse like a knight would, but on a damn helicopter. That Atobe. He really, really went out of his way and Yuushi would bet all his savings that his captain was doing this not for Echizen's sake – although he could tell Atobe was fond of the brat regardless – but he was trying to impress Tezuka. Again.

And it didn't stop there. No it didn't. 

Echizen, for some bizarre twist of fate, ended up with amnesia. When Atobe overheard that Echizen's opponents in past matches had come to the nearby court to help the freshman recall his tennis escapades, Atobe, of course, went off presumably to do the same. 

"There he goes again," Mukahi said, eyes also locked on Atobe's back before their captain disappeared up the stairs with Sanada. 

Yuushi was getting tired of watching his captain acting all lovesick and desperate, even though Atobe had been successfully hiding it. He sighed, said, "If only Atobe had the sense to just go right up to Tezuka and ask him out or whatever guys like him who swung that way did."

"I see that you guys are in the same predicament," someone said and Yuushi was surprised to see Fuji Shuusuke behind them.

"Same predicament?" Yuushi asked, curiosity peaking.

"Our Tezuka is the same, clearly attracted to Atobe but doesn't have the audacity to ask him out," Fuji said, the smile that seemed to be permanently etched on his face looked genuine and not feigned. 

"Seriously?" It was Mukahi who reacted, no doubt Fuji had gotten his attention now.

"Yeah. Tezuka said so himself, but…" Fuji's eyes strayed to the lower bleachers where Tezuka was watching the current match with full concentration. "Knowing him, I doubt he'll ever act on it."

Yuushi liked where this conversation is going. He met Fuji's now fully open eyes, asked, "And you think he should?" curious to know if Fuji had some spontaneous plan in mind.

"It's just sad to see Tezuka restrict himself to tennis," Fuji said, serious concern glimmering on the surface of his eyes. "While I have no intention of meddling, I think he needs a little push now that I know there's a possibility that Atobe may reciprocate his feelings." 

Yuushi was in the same boat, actually. He wouldn't usually stick his nose in something as trivial as this. But he felt like he had to help Atobe in the love department before the esteemed Hyoutei captain do anything further to embarrass himself. Yuushi owed him that at least. "I think Atobe needs a little push as well."

Fate seemed to agree with them because the opportunity arose when Seigaku won the Nationals championship and Atobe announced he'd be holding a party to celebrate their victory. 

 

*

 

Almost everyone was in awe when they arrived at Atobe's house – or to be more technical, his mansion. It was huge with an extensive front lawn and Fuji saw a large greenhouse off to the west side as the limousine that took them there cruised along the driveway.

Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Kawamura stared with open mouths the moment they entered the antechamber. Tezuka remained nonchalant though Fuji could tell he was likewise impressed. 

Yuushi had informed them personally about the victory party Atobe was throwing for Seigaku. Tezuka almost declined the invitation, but it seemed not only Fuji and Inui but the rest of the team knew about his Atobe-related issues that they all ganged up on him to come along.

Fuji thought it was Echizen's persuasive words of "I don't like his ego, but the monkey ki—I mean, Atobe-san, had done so much to help us that turning him down seems rather rude," was the one that shook Tezuka out of his stubborn resolve.

"Hey guys, glad you could come." Atobe appeared at the top of the stairs. He was no longer wearing the Hyoutei jersey but was garbed in a blue dress shirt and black trousers. Tezuka couldn’t tear his eyes away from Atobe. Not that Fuji could blame him because Atobe did look absolutely attractive.

If Echizen hadn't said, "Eh? Why are you drooling, Tezuka-buchou?" then Tezuka might have been left in a trance. 

Tezuka blinked down at Echizen, said, "I'm not," but he lifted his hand and glided a finger below his lower lip nonetheless and the gesture made everyone laugh.

Atobe, however, sported a blush. Fuji spied on Inui recording the whole thing on video then he met Yuushi's gaze, who nodded as if saying, _This is our chance_ and Fuji bopped his head in response. This was going to be a long night.

"I still don't know how we should go about this," Fuji told Yuushi while they were having dinner. 

"Leave it to me. Kikumaru-kun actually had a brilliant suggestion," Yuushi said, explaining that they would be playing a game later and that everyone had already been informed about the getting-Atobe-and-Tezuka-together plan.

After dinner, Yuushi asked everyone to proceed to the den. If Atobe's raised eyebrow was anything to go by, Fuji presumed the host and owner of the house was left clueless about this.

"What are you up to, Oshitari?" Atobe asked, leading everyone inside a spacious room where one wall was lined with bookshelves and there were couches in the middle. 

"We're playing Ousama," Yuushi announced. "But we're changing the rules a little. Since we're all underage, naturally there won't be any alcoholic drinks involved." 

Eiji brought out several chopsticks and placed them upside down in an expensive-looking vase. Seeing him and Yuushi act as host sent a sense of déjà vu, not just to Fuji, but to everyone else, it seemed. "Each stick has a number," Eiji explained. "The current king would pick a stick and anyone from his left side will start counting and will stop at the person who calls out the number shown on the chosen stick. That person would then be the next king." 

Yuushi adjusted his glasses. "The king would then choose two people from the group, anyone would do. Then he'd ask these two to answer any question the king would like to ask. If they refuse to respond, they'll be expected to do whatever he wishes. If they still refuse to do either, then both of them would have to drink this." He lifted a pitcher filled with green and red bubbling liquid, which was undoubtedly one of Inui's ingenious concoctions.

"Sounds fun," Echizen said, eyes wandering over to Tezuka then to Atobe. 

"Then I should be the first king," Atobe declared and no one dared protest. "I should get the privilege to choose the first two victims."

Yuushi shook his head. "That's not exactly how it should be, but go ahead."

Atobe wasted no time listening to Yuushi's mumbling. "Then I choose Shishido and Ootori. Ootori," he said, eyes trained on the second year. "How do you feel about Shishido, ahn?" 

Ootori stammered out his response, tried to explain how he looked up to Shishido because he was an admirable senpai and all in broken phrases. Shishido, on the other hand, met Fuji's eyes then Yuushi's as if saying, _So this is how he wants to play, huh?_

The same question was thrown at Shishido, Atobe asking him how he felt about Ootori, and he responded with a forthright, "I like Choutaro."

Atobe seemed satisfied with that so he drew a stick, showed everyone the number and Oishi, who sat on his left side, started counting. It was either a coincidence or tough luck that the counting stopped with Shishido and that was where the fun began, though Shishido probed for something insignificant, asked Atobe if he considered Tezuka a rival and vice-versa.

Not everyone chose Atobe and Tezuka, perhaps to avoid leading them to think they were falling victims in a joint conspiracy. 

But then Fuji's turn came and he thought they had stalled enough so he chose the two team captains and asked Tezuka first. "So how do you feel about Atobe again? You told me the other day but I want to hear it in details now." 

A shade of bright scarlet tinted Tezuka's cheek. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm not going to answer that."

The corners of Fuji's mouth curled even more when he said, "Then you'll have to follow an order," and enjoyed watching Tezuka lose his calm and collected façade, a look of panic crossing his face.

"Wait, you haven't asked me anything yet," Atobe interrupted with a raised hand.

Fuji decided to be less subtle in his approach. This was Atobe after all so he asked, "Are you attracted to or romantically interested in Tezuka?" and silently rejoiced when Atobe lost his composure, face likewise turning red.

"I'm not answering that either," he said, eyes discreetly straying over to Tezuka until their gazes met and both were quick to look away.

"Then you both shall follow my order." Fuji was enjoying this. What made it even more fun was the fact Inui was filming the whole thing. Everyone was watching him. Waiting. Yuushi's gaze piercing through him as if to say, _Are you actually going for it now?_ but Fuji was in fact thinking otherwise. To have Atobe and Tezuka kiss in front of everyone might bring unsatisfactory result. Chances were they might end up avoiding each other afterwars. So instead, Fuji asked them to, "Get inside a closet – preferably one with enough ventilation, of course – and stay in there for fifteen minutes."

Atobe visibly relaxed. He closed his eyes for a moment and was on his feet as soon as he opened them. "Come Tezuka. We might as well get this over with."

A handful of them from Hyoutei and Seigaku – Momoshiro, Echizen, Inui (with his video camera and all) Eiji, Mukahi, Shishido, himself and Yuushi to be exact – trailed after their respective captains to make sure they would follow through. They traipsed along a narrow passageway where there was a door ahead. Atobe opened it and led them inside a room that was a little bigger than their clubhouse at school. 

"This is a closet?" Echizen said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. His eyes surveyed the considerably large space looking unimpressed.

"Yeah. This is a liquor closet." Atobe tossed the lock of hair that had fallen over his eye with his finger. "I'm not surprised if you haven't seen one, ahn." 

Echizen looked like he was going to throw back a snide remark, but he turned around and walked out of the supposed closet with Momoshiro at his heels. 

"Fifteen minutes," Mukahi said, whipping out his phone and his thumb danced on the keys, presumably to access the timer apps. "And time starts now." 

 

*

 

This wasn't the original plan. Although Yuushi had to hand it to Fuji because getting their corresponding captains alone in a smaller space was probably the most perfect idea.

As soon as Yuushi heard the door close behind them, he paused in his tracks. So did the others. They all seemed to have been thinking the same thing because they all rushed back to the door as silently as they could. The upper part of the door was made of smoked glass with intricate designs that left small transparent gaps which made it easier for them to peer inside.

Yuushi knew this was like a one-way mirror. It was one of the things he noticed when Atobe first brought him inside. So neither Atobe nor Tezuka would be able to see them, but there was no doubt they could hear the small noises that the group outside the door made. Whether the two team captains were aware of their team members' presence, they didn't show it.

"So…" Atobe was the first to speak, as expected. "Looks like we'll be here a while."

"I don't think fifteen minutes would be enough though," was what Tezuka said in return.

Atobe had his butt resting against the mini counter at one side of the room. "Not enough for what?" he asked, head inclined while peering up at Tezuka who stood a couple of feet away.

"Do you get a feeling that they're setting us up?" Tezuka said, inching closer to Atobe.

Yuushi heard someone – Momoshiro probably – hiss, "Yes!" in almost a whisper followed by someone shushing them.

"Of course they are. It's quite obvious." Atobe made his way to one of the shelves. "You want some champagne?"

"Aren't we a bit too young to be drinking champagne?" Tezuka claimed the spot Atobe left, leaning against the counter where Atobe was earlier.

"It's non-alcoholic. You seriously think my parents would let me drink otherwise?" Atobe opened a bottle and poured burgundy-colored liquid into two champagne flutes. He handed one to Tezuka, saying, "It's good, I promise."

Tezuka took it, murmured something that sounded like 'thanks' then took a sip. There wasn't any noticeable change in Tezuka's expression. At least he wasn't showing any signs that he didn't like it. So he must have been telling the truth when he said, "It's good."

"Told ya." Atobe stood right in front of Tezuka, drink in hand. They look like a couple of college students at that moment. 

"Listen Atobe, I…" Tezuka's gaze dropped on the floor, as if he suddenly found Atobe's shoes interesting. "There's a reason why Fuji chose to send us here, probably the same reason why the most of the others have been choosing the two of us throughout the game."

"Yeah?" was all Atobe offered, his eyes pinned on Tezuka as if he was challenging Tezuka, daring him to confess.

"I…" Tezuka lifted his head, met Atobe's gaze and said, "I like you. In a special way. Like in a way boys should like girls. And Fuji knows. I…" His grip on the champagne flute seemed to tighten and Yuushi feared the glass might break. "You might think I'm being weird."

Atobe lifted his hand, pressed a finger on Tezuka's lips and said, "And here I thought I'd be the first to say something," his eyes unwavering. When creases appeared on Tezuka's forehead, Atobe added, "I like you Tezuka Kunimitsu. I want you."

A faint smile slid onto Tezuka's lips. This was such a rare sight that Yuushi turned to check if Inui was recording all of this. He was. "Atobe, you…" Yuushi heard Tezuka say. "You mean that?"

Atobe's lips curved into a egotistic smirk and Yuushi wished he didn't choose this moment to look all smug. Then the smirk softened, replaced by a genuine smile, something they don't often see in their captain. Atobe took a step closer to Tezuka and said, "I think this is the part where you kiss me, Tezuka."

And Tezuka did, meeting Atobe's face halfway, their lips brushing. Then Atobe 's hand was at the back of Tezuka's head, drawing Tezuka closer, their mouths locked.

"Should we be watching this?" Mukahi muttered beside Yuushi. "I feel like we've invaded their privacy far enough."

"I agree." It was Fuji who spoke this time, voice low. "Let's go back to the others."

The rest of their teammates wanted to know what happened and just so they wouldn't press any further because it was close to fifteen minutes, Inui promised he'd show them the video once Tezuka and Atobe were out of earshot.

But.

Inui later claimed he deleted the video by accident.

Yuushi didn't believe him. But he thought it was best to give Atobe and Tezuka the privacy they deserved. Later that night, he received a text message from Fuji, which read: _Operation: Matchmaking – a success._

 

*

 

Tezuka pushed the gate open and wasn't too surprised to see a limousine sitting outside. A chauffer rounded the car and opened the rear door to reveal Atobe. He drew his eyebrows together, frowning. "Keigo. I thought I told you that you don't have to pick me up."

Atobe slid out of the vehicle and buttoned his jacket. "Good morning to you, too," he said, leaning in to press his lips against Tezuka's. "I just thought it's a fine day for a walk. You don't mind walking to school together, do you, ahn?"

Tezuka lifted an eyebrow and shot his boyfriend an incredulous look. "Your school is farther from mine," he said matter-of-factly.

"As if that's a problem." Atobe scoffed. "I'll have my chauffer drive me to school once we reach Seishun."

It was pointless to argue so Tezuka didn't bother. He knew that once his boyfriend set his mind on something, it would be difficult to sway him. But only on insignificant matters like this. Tezuka had been making sure Atobe didn't always get his way. That was why Atobe had stopped coaxing him to ride the limousine.

Atobe slid his hand into Tezuka's and they started down the pavement, warm wind blowing against their faces. Summer was almost over and autumn would soon be around the corner. Tezuka couldn't help but think, _This year is a perfect year to fall in love._  
.  
.  
_owari_  
.  
.


End file.
